<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Reliable Repairs by sharkdododo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508260">Harry's Reliable Repairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkdododo/pseuds/sharkdododo'>sharkdododo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Tom Riddle, Romance, Stalker Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkdododo/pseuds/sharkdododo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom Riddle is hired to find a repairman, he doesn't expect the job to be a difficult one. This assessment is quickly proven wrong when the only person capable of the repairs is a reclusive man with a waiting list months long. Despite this, Tom is confident that his charm will allow him to seal the deal. Harry is not nearly so cooperative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Reliable Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/gifts">duplicity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for amanda's birthday! :D</p><p>this is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom lowered himself into a squat by the filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer with a beleaguered sigh. He had searched everywhere else for this file, so it had to be here. If it wasn’t, Tom would have to have <em> words </em> with Borgin about messing with Tom’s files. </p><p> </p><p>In the fourth folder back, Tom managed to find the portfolio he was looking for. Tom rose back to his feet and wandered to his desk as he flipped through the file. It was an interesting, if brief, read. Settling down in his seat, Tom cast his thoughts back to the interaction this morning that had sent him on the search for this portfolio. </p>
<hr/><p>A regular elderly customer, a distant Lestrange relative, came barging into the shop as if he owned it. This wasn’t out of the ordinary for Lestrange, but repetition had not made the action any less irritating.</p><p> </p><p>Lestrange strode up to the counter where Tom was manning the register and slid a photo across to Tom, face down. </p><p> </p><p>This was an improvement on their past encounters. The fact that Lestrange had deigned to interact directly with Tom was a first; in the past, he had demanded to only speak to Borgin or Burke. This concession appeased some of Tom’s annoyance at the man’s entitled entrance to the shop. </p><p> </p><p>With a small amount of interest, Tom placed a single finger on the photo and slid it closer, then flipped it over. </p><p> </p><p>“This is garbage,” Tom said, dismissive. The image was of an ancient, damaged broomstick, and it was obviously not garbage. Lestrange enjoyed wasting Tom’s time, but not quite to the extent where he would come in just to show Tom a picture of garbage. Tom knew that his tone would provoke more information from the man than if Tom was overt in his interest. </p><p> </p><p>Lestrange huffed and banged his fist on the counter. “<em> This </em> is far from garbage, you impertinent fool! This is a priceless heirloom that one of my idiotic nephews broke.” Lestrange pulled out another image and slid it towards Tom. “Here it is prior to being destroyed—” </p><p> </p><p>“This is not a repair shop,” Tom interrupted, leaning away from the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Lestrange sneered at Tom, his expression practiced, though not threatening, and reached for the photos. “Fine. I will take my business elsewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom sighed internally. He watched in silence as the man collected his photos and started to walk out of the shop. Lestrange knew quite well that Borgin and Burkes was not a repair shop, so he must have had a reason for coming to them, rather than going to one of the many actual repair shops. All Tom had to do was wait for the man to remember whatever reason he had for coming to Borgin and Burkes in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>It took all the way until the man’s hand was on the door for him to turn around and stomp back to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you have contacts here, contacts that don’t have anything nearly so accessible as a <em> shop </em> to be found. I am sure that one of them has the skills necessary to repair my priceless broom. Get it fixed, and I will sell this,” Lestrange slid yet another photo to Tom, “to you. Fail, and you will never see it again.” </p><p> </p><p>The item in the image was one that Burke had been itching to get his hands on for years— if not longer. The thought of the gratitude, no, the <em> debt, </em> that Burke would owe Tom made his heart beat faster in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>Tom held out his hand. “You have a deal.” </p>
<hr/><p>It took some research, but Tom had narrowed down his search to the file he now held. Broomstick repair required intense levels of specialization, a fact that made Tom’s task of finding the right person to do the repairs both easier and harder. </p><p> </p><p>Ordinarily, Tom would utilize an intense vetting process on all the available options prior to choosing a business to give his service to. This time, there was only one option available. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s Reliable Repairs. </p><p> </p><p>The portfolio suggested that he was the best around at what he did— and the only one capable of the specific set of repairs Tom needed— but the name of the business gave Tom serious doubts. It was just so... <em> cheesy </em>. </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing for it though, Tom would have no choice but to track down this “Harry” and hire him to repair Lestrange’s heirloom. The notes on the portfolio stated that Harry was reclusive and disliked being contacted, but Tom was nothing if not charming. He would go directly to Harry and smooth-talk his way into a lucrative deal. </p><p> </p><p>It was that simple. </p><p> </p><p>First, however, Tom had to find Harry. The business did not have a dedicated shop; instead, Harry worked out of his home, and his reclusive nature meant that he did not advertise his location. There was a call-only floo address listed, though, so perhaps Tom ought to start his search there. He preferred to do his business in person— his charm translated much better with body language— but a floo call could be a good place to start. </p><p> </p><p>Tom considered the merits of calling as opposed to visiting. A floo call would give Tom a good deal of information right away, a benefit that should not be understated. On the other hand, perhaps Tom ought to take the time to uncover as much information about Harry as possible prior to establishing contact. </p><p> </p><p>The main problem with researching him now was that there was very little to go on, so it could take unreasonable amounts of time to discover even small kernels of information. </p><p> </p><p>Tom leaned back in his desk chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. </p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Tom’s eyes caught on the file again, and he felt indignation rise in his chest at the lack of available information. Harry could not be allowed to get away with hiding from Tom. </p><p> </p><p>Decision made, Tom closed the file and got up from his desk. He would hurry through the rest of his duties so he could give his undivided attention to uncovering all there was to know about <em> Harry</em>. </p>
<hr/><p>Three days, several tedious conversations, and countless tests of his self-control later, and Tom finally had all the information he could uncover about Harry James Potter. </p><p> </p><p>The discovery of Harry’s full name was the major breakthrough that had allowed Tom to track down the rest of Harry’s information. They had gone to Hogwarts together, but Tom hadn’t thought to connect Harry Potter, Quidditch jock and Gryffindor golden boy, to Harry of Harry’s Reliable Repairs. </p><p> </p><p>Once Tom did make the connection, however, tracking down old schoolmates for information had been simple enough. His interrogations had gone well, and now Tom had a slip of paper where he had jotted down Harry’s home address. </p><p> </p><p>It was time for Tom to make a house call. </p><p> </p><p>It was his day off, so Tom had plenty of time to spare on this project. He grabbed his map of England and made quick work of translating the address into apparition coordinates. Tom supposed that he could use the address to floo directly into Harry’s house, but Tom preferred the facade of professionalism that knocking on Harry’s door provided. </p><p> </p><p>Once he had the coordinates, Tom made quick work of washing up. On his way out, Tom grabbed the packet containing all of the relevant information for the job, as well as the usual contracts for this sort of thing, and shrunk them all so they would fit in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>With this, Tom was ready to go. He strode out of his apartment and to the local apparition point, nodding to the neighbors he passed along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Tom turned on his heel in a tight, controlled motion and willed himself away to Harry Potter’s domicile. </p><p> </p><p>Tom’s first thought upon landing was, <em> how quaint </em>. The setting was a typical English countryside, rolling hills and pleasant cottages galore. It made Tom itch. He narrowed his eyes and swept his fingers along his shoulders as if to brush off the environment. Then he collected himself and straightened his posture. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cottage was a short walk away, and Tom covered the ground quickly. As he walked, he reviewed the facts he had uncovered about Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry had graduated with reasonable grades. After graduation, he had gone to the aurors for a short time before deciding that the career was not for him. From there, he had decided to go into broomstick repair. Years of dedicated practice later— and perhaps some nepotism, thanks to Harry’s parents encouraging their friends to go to Harry— and Harry was the most well-known and respected broomstick repairman in England. More importantly for Tom, he was the only one well-versed in this particular brand of antique broomstick repair. </p><p> </p><p>That was where the positives ended, however. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks to his success, Harry was taking on fewer and fewer customers. At this point, his waiting list was months, if not years long. And new customers were required to be referred by— unclear persons. Tom’s focus had not been Harry’s business practice, uncovering Harry’s last name had taken too much time to allow that kind of branching out. </p><p> </p><p>Tom was confident that he could bypass the need for referral with this home visit. Especially since, from what Tom could remember of their school days, Harry was quite soft-hearted. The appearance of his home did nothing to dissuade Tom from this assessment. </p><p> </p><p>The cottage was idyllic, and the front garden was well-maintained. These facts, when combined with the atmosphere of the neighborhood, made Tom sure that he would have no problem convincing Harry to repair the broom in a timely manner. </p><p> </p><p>Tom walked up to the front door and took a moment to compose himself. Then, setting a slight smile on his face, he knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>There was a clatter from the interior, followed by the sound of hurrying feet. The door was pulled all the way open, and Tom laid eyes on Harry for the first time since they had left school. Harry had… aged well. He was no longer a lanky boy still growing into his body, now he was, well, fit. </p><p> </p><p>Harry stood in the doorway, posture straight and tall— so unlike the uneasy way Tom remembered him carrying himself. <em> His hair is still just as messy as ever, though, </em> Tom thought with some scorn. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?” Harry asked pleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Why yes,” Tom said, maintaining his earlier smile, “I was wondering if you’re the proprietor of Harry’s—” </p><p> </p><p>The door slammed shut in Tom’s face, the sound like a whip crack in the quiet of the countryside. Tom continued to stand there, the closed door in his face, for several long moments as he processed the shock of the door slamming in his face. <em> What the fuck </em>. After considering his options, Tom decided that the only thing for it was to knock again. </p><p> </p><p>Tom did so, carefully arranging his expression into one of polite interest. The door remained immobile, and the interior of the house remained silent. </p><p> </p><p>Tom knocked again. </p><p> </p><p>“Go away,” came Harry’s voice from inside. </p><p> </p><p>Tom knocked again, firmer this time. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not taking customers.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom took a deep breath to calm his rising temper; anger would not be useful in this situation. Once the red haze had receded somewhat, he knocked again. </p><p> </p><p>The door cracked open. Tom grinned. </p><p> </p><p>“What will it take to make you go away?” Harry asked. </p><p> </p><p>“A cup of tea.” Tom just needed something that would get him inside the door.</p><p> </p><p>Harry heaved a heavy sigh, then pulled the door open, leaving a crack just wide enough for Tom to fit through. “Fine, one cup of tea. If I hear one word about business out of you, I’ll toss you out on your ear.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded, resigning himself to a good deal of small talk before he could work the conversation around to business. “Your house is lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom followed as Harry led the way through the house, keeping himself busy with careful observations of everything he could see. There wasn’t much of particular interest, just typical home furnishings and an overabundance of pictures of Harry with a horde of redheads and the Granger girl. </p><p> </p><p>Harry muttered, “Thank you,” in response as they arrived in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Tom helped himself to a seat at the kitchen table, assuming that Harry would not be so kind as to offer him one. </p><p> </p><p>“Make yourself at home then,” Harry said, not sounding hospitable at all and waving a hand through the air. “What kind of tea would you like?” </p><p> </p><p>“A cup of earl grey would be lovely,” Tom said. He flashed his most charming smile at Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and went to fill the tea pot at the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been quite a while since we’ve seen each other,” Tom said, a musing lilt to his voice. “Not since our graduation, if I remember correctly.” Tom did remember correctly, and he made sure to put special emphasis on “<em> our </em>” graduation, to remind Harry that Tom was not a complete stranger. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Harry said, leaning against the counter as he waited for the water to heat up. “You were the arrogant prat, a title you somehow held even with Malfoy right there.” </p><p> </p><p>A litany of retorts passed through Tom’s brain, but he bit back every single one of them, forcing himself to remember that he needed to use his customer service mannerisms. “Malfoy was nothing more than a pompous idiot. Winning a title from him was nothing noteworthy.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry cracked a smile at this, and Tom felt a slight rush of victory. </p><p> </p><p>From there, Tom carefully directed the conversation through topics related to their Hogwarts years, loosening Harry up little by little. The process of convincing Harry to loosen up was not nearly so tedious as Tom had imagined it would be. </p><p> </p><p>Periodically, Tom sipped at the cup of acceptable tea Harry had made him. It was nothing remarkable, but it was consumable. </p><p> </p><p>When Tom finally managed to make Harry laugh, he started to consider bringing the conversation back around to broomstick repair. As it turned out though, he didn’t have to. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not as subtle as you think you are,” Harry said, out of the blue. </p><p> </p><p>Tom raised a single eyebrow. “Oh?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “I know why you’re still here, and it’s not because you enjoy small-talk and reminiscing about our school days.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom said nothing and waited for Harry to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“The fact that you managed to track down my home address means that you must have done your research about my business practices. You must know that I don’t accept walk-ins, and that my waiting list is months long. Why bother with coming out here knowing all that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled and set his teacup down on its saucer. “Because the job I have for you is far from ordinary.” He closed his mouth then and leaned back to wait, wondering how long it would take Harry to capitulate to his curiosity and ask for more details. </p><p> </p><p>Tom could tell that Harry was struggling with the knowledge that caving to his curiosity meant asking about a job. Harry Potter had always been notorious for his curiosity, however, so Tom was confident that Harry’s need to know would win out in the end.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Harry huffed out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, I’ll bite. What’s the job?” </p><p> </p><p>The corners of Tom’s mouth turned up in a slight smile as he pulled out the image Lestrange had shown him. “This is one of the first brooms ever enchanted to fly,” Tom said, pushing the image towards Harry. “And this is the broom in its current state,” Tom said, giving Harry the second image. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s green eyes widened in shock as he looked back and forth between the two images. “What the <em> fuck </em>,” he mouthed. He set the photos down. “How did this happen?” </p><p> </p><p>“From what I understand, childish relatives of the owner were misbehaving and stole the broom for a joy ride, only to crash the broom into a tree that could fight back.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand through his already messy hair. “This is a priceless heirloom. Who would be <em> stupid </em> enough to have security on it so weak that children could break through it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you know the type of person,” Tom said, smirking. </p><p> </p><p>Harry paused. “Ah, Malfoy.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom leaned forward in his seat, the promise of Harry accepting the job enticing him in. He laid his finger on the photo and made direct eye contact with Harry. “It is a true tragedy that a piece of flying history such as this is languishing in this state.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry started to nod, but then he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tom, but I can’t accept the job.” He got to his feet and gestured towards the front door. “I think you should go now.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom frowned, the utter shift in conversation taking a moment to sink in. He could not believe that he had failed, that his small-talk and other efforts had failed. Then Tom took a deep breath and stood up, spine straight and head held high. “Just because you are unable to accept the job at the moment, does not mean our association has to end here. I very much enjoyed our conversation today and would enjoy repeating the experience.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stilled and eyed Tom suspiciously. “You want to meet up together, even though I am refusing the job?” </p><p> </p><p>Tom smiled, crinkling his eyes to convey sincerity. “Of course I would, your company is quite enjoyable. If we cannot have a business relationship, I would still like to have a friendship with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry relaxed then and shrugged. “I would love to then. Feel free to send me an owl or floo call me to set a date next time please.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom made his smile rueful. “Of course. I’ll show myself out now. Until next time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye,” Harry said. </p><p> </p><p>Tom nodded at him, then strode out of Harry’s house. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he walked to the apparition point, he thought over how the meeting had gone. The results had been disappointing, but the overall experience had not been miserable. While Tom felt a glow of rage at Harry’s refusal to be reasonable, he was sure that after a couple more meetings, Harry would be begging for the job and apologizing for making Tom wait.</p>
<hr/><p>The next several weeks passed as time normally did, but with the added pastime of tea with Harry and the stress of Lestrange breathing down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Each time Tom got together with Harry, it became harder to remember what his original purpose in meeting with the man was. It was difficult to keep the goal of broomstick repair in mind while Harry was telling an animated story about the results of fruit to fruit transfiguration— an apple transfigured into a banana looks and feels like a banana, but somehow still tastes like an apple. An experience that Harry had recounted in a most entertaining way. </p><p> </p><p>But then Tom would leave Harry’s (bright, cheerful) presence, and he would remember, in vivid, anxiety-inducing detail, his true purpose in meeting with Harry. He would resolve to make better progress the next time they met, but these resolutions never seemed to go anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Lestrange continued to visit at least once a week to inquire about the state of the search for a repairman, and Tom still had no progress to report. </p><p> </p><p>It had reached the point where Tom had begun to look abroad instead. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, he continued to meet with Harry, wasting his time and energy on an effort that had every sign of being fruitless. It was unfathomable, and yet, when Harry floo-called asking about an outing, Tom always found himself agreeing. </p><p> </p><p>As another month drew to a close with no business arrangement in sight, Tom became increasingly resigned to the necessity of traveling abroad to find someone to repair Lestrange’s heirloom. The fact that this was troubling only because his visits with Harry would have to stop was not a fact that Tom was willing to acknowledge. </p>
<hr/><p>Tom looked around his flat, checking off his mental list of things to do before he had to leave. The time had come for Tom to travel abroad to find a foreign broom repairman. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t been too difficult to acquire the business information about the foreigners, but Lestrange refused to trust a foreigner without Tom interviewing them in person first. The process of finding a repairman that was up to Lestrange’s standards would take long enough that Borgin and Burke had found other responsibilities for Tom to fulfill while he was abroad. </p><p> </p><p>All told, Tom would be gone for weeks, if not months. </p><p> </p><p>With this final look over, Tom was confident that he hadn’t forgotten anything. He strode out of his apartment, locking the door behind him, and went directly to the apparition point. There was one last thing he had to do before he left the country, and that was to attend his meeting for tea with Harry. </p><p> </p><p>The walk to Harry’s front door was now familiar, and Tom was able to traverse it without thought or guiding his steps. It was little more than a blink of an eye before Tom found himself standing on Harry’s porch, knocking on Harry’s door. </p><p> </p><p>“The door’s open,” Harry called from inside the house. </p><p> </p><p>Tom opened the door and went directly to the kitchen in the back where Harry was standing by the stove, brewing tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tom! It’s good to see you,” Harry said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“And it is good to be here,” Tom replied, sitting down at the table with the ease of regularity. </p><p> </p><p>Then Harry launched into an animated story about his weekend babysitting Ronald Weasley’s niece. Tom could not care less about a Weasley brat, but listening to Harry tell the story was riveting, nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Tom had decided not to inform Harry of his impending trip until their meeting was beginning to wind down. As that time drew nearer, his heart began to pound for no reason that Tom could discern. </p><p> </p><p>Harry trailed off after finishing his story, and Tom realized that it was time. </p><p> </p><p>“You should know that this will be our last meeting for quite some time,” Tom began. </p><p> </p><p>Harry set his teacup down with more force than was strictly necessary. “What? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you remember, Lestrange has a destroyed heirloom that needs repair. The local repairman is… unavailable, so I must travel abroad for several weeks, at the very least, to find someone to do the repairs. If you like, I can send you an owl when I return so we can resume our meetings.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at him, his gaze vacant. Then his face morphed into a fierce expression and he leapt to his feet. “What do you <em> mean </em> you’re leaving for several weeks?” </p><p> </p><p>A slight frown creased Tom’s face. “It is my job.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just say no? That seems like an awful lot to ask of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom shook his head. “The broom has to be repaired, and it is my job to find someone to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry started to pace back and forth in the confined space of the kitchen, running his hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Tom held his silence and watched as Harry continued to pace. </p><p> </p><p>“If— if I were to, hypothetically, take on the job, would you still have to go?” </p><p> </p><p>Tom froze. “I suppose, but you’ve been very firm about not violating your own policy.” Tom was unsure why Harry would have had such a change of heart now, after he had ignored all of Tom’s best efforts. Tom had not been subtle about the job still existing as time passed, so Harry must have been aware that the job still needed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, uncomfortable. “I was unaware that the situation was so dire...” </p><p> </p><p>Tom felt a flash of anger and rushed to his feet. “You were <em> unaware? </em> How do you expect me to believe that when I continued to bring it up, week after week? When I tracked you down at your home to present the job to you, when I turned the conversation to your career every chance I had. Face it, Harry, you knew, you just didn’t care.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom paused to breathe, then continued. “The only thing that puzzles me is, why the sudden change of heart?” </p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped his pacing, freezing in the middle of the kitchen. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from Tom. “Change of heart is right,” Harry said, so quietly that Tom had to strain to hear him. “I don’t make time like this for many people. My time is highly sought after, and yet, I found myself carving time out of my schedule for you, more than I do for most anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve been forced to admit that I have developed, well, feelings for you.” </p><p> </p><p>It was Tom’s turn to freeze, his mind going blank. </p><p> </p><p>“Now I know you don’t feel the same, so you don’t have to respond to that, but I thought you should know that this is why I’m now willing to make an exception to my rules for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Tom took a step towards Harry, then another, and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry lifted his head and turned to glance at Tom out of the corner of his eye. Using his other hand, Tom gripped Harry’s chin and pulled it around, so Harry’s face was meeting his. </p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth was slightly open, and he was panting slightly. Tom took a moment to stare into Harry’s deep, green eyes, then without any more thought, he leaned in and kissed Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped and his mouth fell open further. Ever the opportunist, Tom slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Tom felt Harry press his forehead to Tom’s as Harry brought his hand up to rest against the back of Tom’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Tom began to explore the interior of Harry’s mouth with vigor, filled with a desperate need to memorize the feel, the <em> taste </em> of Harry. </p><p> </p><p>Time passed until they were forced to break the kiss for air. </p><p> </p><p>Tom was breathing heavily when Harry laughed and pressed his palm to Tom’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you’ll stay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! don't forget to leave a comment! </p><p>my discord for my writing is <a href="https://discord.gg/FZ6thg5">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>